Wrong Card, New World
by Taichi Princess
Summary: What if Tai put the cards in the wrong spot when opening the Digital Gate? Well, the DD get sent to another world- the Pokemon World. Now they must hurry and find each other. Each passing day there is equivalent to half a day in thier world.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Pokemon.

Notes: Eep, putting two things in the disclaimer. This is gonna be weird. I seriously know the title sucks, and if anyone wants to e-mail me with another one, go right ahead. I'll give you credit for it too.

                     *****Chapter One*****

"Which one is it Tai?" Sora frantically asked.

"It's…" Tai looked at the cards he held. "I don't know"

"Every second counts. Come on!" yelled Matt.

"I'm trying to decide! Hold on!" the brunette retaliated. He closed his eyes and slammed down a card. The gate slowly opened.

"Great! Let's go" TK smiled and ran towards the gate. They closely followed. As they jumped into the gate, five shadowy gargoyles smiled devilishly. Snickers escaped their lips.

--------

A young girl with dirty blonde hair sat on a large rock. She smiled as she watched her Pokemon splash in the water.

"Jem, go play" she called to a Persian. The beautiful digimon looked up from its grassy bed and shook her head. It seemed to understand the girl. She rolled her light green eyes and directed them at the once calm river. 'Must be nice being out of those Pokeballs' she thought. Two water Pokemon, two grass Pokemon, and an Eevee were playfully diving in and out of the water. Suddenly, a gust of wind caught her attention. Persian jumped up and stealthily raced over to the rock. It jumped onto it, and the girl fell off.

"This is gonna hurt!" bellowed a boy around her age as he hurtled towards the ground. A gigantic thud surrounded him as he collided with it. "Aw crap… hey Agumon? AGUMON" he yelled, unsure where his partner landed. He scanned his surroundings. The brunette seemed to be in middle of a grassy meadow. A river ran by him, and he saw some animals.

"Hey" he greeted. Each Pokemon tilted their head. Tai shakily stood up and ran towards them. He cautiously spoke. "My name is Tai. Are we on earth?"

"Psy?" questioned the Psyduck.

"Uh… ok?" Tai raised an eyebrow.

"Help!" a loud yell interrupted the silence.

"Huh?" the tan boy saw a sparkle coming from behind a rock, then a blue sneaker. "What the?" he ran over to the rock and jumped on. Looking down, his chocolate orbs saw a girl around his age dangling over a little waterfall, crabs waiting at the bottom. The girl looked up and saw him.

"A Little help here" she cried.

"Oh, sorry" he got on his knees and grabbed her hands. He started pulling her up, when one hand slipped. She let out a muffled scream. "Hold on… one. Two. Three!" he pulled as hard as he could. His effort paid off. Both of they few off the rock onto the grass covered ground. The children took deep breaths. The blonde turned towards the Digidestined.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she yelled, throwing her arm around him. Tai stiffened. The younger girl laughed. "You aren't much of a people person, are you?"

"Well, ya. I mean! I am, but… well" he stuttered.

"I'm Nicole Smith. Uh… call me Ditz"

"Ditz?" Tai asked.

"Ya. It's a nickname. What's your name?"

"Taichi Yagami. You can call me Tai"

"Ok" she grinned.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Ya" she snapped her fingers. Her Persian ran over to a mini pink backpack, picked it up, and carried it to her. She thanked him and pulled out a map. "We are… here" she pointed to a place in-between Pallet Town, and a large bridge. In the middle of nowhere.

"How'd you get here?" Tai asked in shock.

"Probably the same way you did" she answered.

"Fall from the sky?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind"

"Ok…" she stood up and took out five round objects. "Ok guys, time to go. We have to get to Fuchsia City before Monday" she yelled. A yellow light came from the balls and captured each Pokemon besides the Persian.

"How'd you do that?" Tai questioned, astonished.

"You're new at this, aren't you? What do you want to be anyway?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna be a Pokemon Master, Professor, Trainer, what?!" she was started to get annoyed.

"What's a Pokemon?"

"What's a Pokemon?! I don't have time for games, I have gotta get to Fuchsia City" the skinny eleven year old walked away with her loyal Persian at her side.

"Wait! I'm serious. Please tell me" Tai caught up with her. She continued walking.

"A Pokemon is a… Pokemon. At the age of ten, kids can go off on our own and capture as many as we can. I have about 50 back at the Lab in Pallet Town. I'm trying to become a Pokemon Master. To become one, I have to capture all 150 Pokemon and train them into the #1 fighting team in the world"

"So… Pokemon are like Digimon. Animals."

"Digimon?"

"Oh nevermind" Tai and Ditz said in unison. They were silent for a moment.

"Are you going to follow me or something?" the girl asked as she saw her Persian eyeing Tai.

"I don't know. I need to find my friends" Tai answered.

"What happened to them?"

"We got separated"

"Well duh"

"All you need to know is that," Tai muttered.

"Fine, fine" Ditz sighed. 'No use fighting him. He's as stubborn as my little brother'

--------

"The Pokemon World" Tai whispered to himself. "This has to be a dream" His chocolate colored eyes looked around. The stars above him formed unknown constellations. Sora used to like pointing them out to the group at night. A babbling brook sat next to him. Ditz and her Persian had fallen asleep right away. He normally would have too. But being in a different world, with a stranger… there was something quiet unsettling about that. He couldn't help but look longingly into the forest, wondering where his friends were. 'Are they safe? Am _I safe?' he wondered. Tai closed his eyes again as Jem softly purred. It seemed to be a lullaby. "Night Ditz"_

--------

"What's that?" Tai took interest in little insect.

"A Weedle" Ditz answered.

"That?"

"A Metapod"

"That?"

"A… tree…"

"Cool!" Tai exclaimed.

"You're strange" Ditz laughed.

"Thanks"  Tai examined his surrounding some more.

"Uh-huh. What's that?" Ditz asked, sounding like Tai. The auburn haired boy looked at his pants.

"It's a digivice. Hey! Are there any computers around here?"

"Here?" Ditz laughed at the thought as she looked at the forest surrounding them. "What's a digivice?" 

"A device that takes me to another world"

"Ok… I think we're almost at the bridge. I know this place" she pointed to a large willow. It's vines draped to the floor and brushed against the pond below. A rainbow of flowers circled the serene pond. A cliff stood behind it.

"Cool" Tai watched the muddy ground. His sneakers were starting to sink into it. They passed the water and got to the head of the cliff. "Where to sherlock?"

"Up" Ditz said in a 'duh' voice.

"What?" Tai questioned in disbelief.

"Up!" she sighed.

"What the? Girls aren't suppose to want to do this stuff!" Tai exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not just any girl" she laughed and shaded her eyes from the sun. The rocky cliff must have been at least five stories high. "Let's go city boy"

Tai screamed in frustration as she started climbing. "How do I do this?" 

Ditz sighed and jumped down.

"You find a sturdy place to put your foot and pull yourself up by another rock… hopefully it doesn't break…" she added the last part quietly.

"WHAT?!" Tai screamed.

"Don't yell so loud! You'll scare the Pokemon!" Tai groaned as Ditz started climbing up the cliff. "One wrong move and I'll pull out my Pokemon to catch you. Kay?" Tai sighed in defeat and stuck his foot inside a small hole. He looked around for a rock to pull himself up. "Oh… one more thing"

"What?"

"Never, no matter what, never look down"

"Whatever" Tai muttered under his breath. He put his hand on a rock and pulled himself up. As he reached two stories, his arms started getting amazingly tired. His hand slipped. "Ditz!"

"Hold on Tai" Ditz called. She pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the top of the cliff. A Bulbasaur flew out of it and grabbed Tai with its strong vines. He placed the boy next to it and pulled the mustard haired girl up also.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?!" Tai asked as he caught his breath.

"Because I can't through five stories" she answered as she put the Bulbasaur back into its ball. Tai fell back onto the soft landing.

"We **are almost there, right?"**

"That's what I said earlier"

"Good!" Tai watched Ditz get up and swing her little backpack over her shoulder.

"Let's go" Tai pinched his arm.

"I'm awake" he told himself.

"Let's goooo…"

"How does she have an endless supply of energy… Matt said I was bad" He said to Jem who had just been let out of her pokeball. The Persian tilted its head. Tai laughed and ruffled the feline's hair.

--------

Tai stood inside of a bright white hospital waiting room. Ditz had just battled at the Fuchsia City gym and had won. She brought the Pokemon back to the hospital to heal the Pokemon's wounds. She had defeated the last poison Pokemon with a Charizard. A young adult with light red hair- almost pink- smiled and called out.

"Nicole Smith? Your Pokemon are ready" the blonde beside him jumped up and walked calmly over to the counter. She was handed six small objects.

"Ditz?" came a new voice. Ditz turned and saw a new girl. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied behind her head. She wore jeans with a shirt that looked a lot like Matt's.

"Hi Nicole!" Tai's companion smile. Tai wasn't really paying attention to the new girl though, he was looking at the boy behind her. He was short with burgundy colored hair. Izzy Izumi stared, shocked, right back at him.

-----

Hi. I'm trying not to make Ditz Mary-Sue. I know the name REALLY is, but I read the book "A Mother's Gift" by Britney and Lynn Spears and thought it's a cool nickname. Next chapter I'll try and writer her better.


	2. Courage and Knowledge Teamed

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Pokemon. All I own are 3 NSYNC tickets that I refused to give it. DON'T TAKE THE TICKETS!! ^_^

Notes: LOL!!!! Thanks to all you impatient ones. SO SORRY!!!! I've had like, 10 reports due (4 in my LA class, stupid teacher) and NOW it's a 3 day weekend. I'll be write a lot more from now on. Promise!

To the reviewers: Thankies! Here are some responses to them.

_AnT_: I probably won't make them fall in luv! I believe in the phrase "opposites attract" and these two act alike, right? They might become good friends, but that's it.

_Anthony_: happy late b-day then! ^_^

_Yukari_: I didn't notice that… actually, I matched the personalities up. Ditz acts like Tai, Nicole will act like Izzy, you know. My reviewers know more about the story than me! ^^;;;!

_Burntstar_: I know… took forever? *sigh*^^ I've had so much stuff to do. In Language Arts I've had 3 projects due in one week! (I HATE THAT WOMAN! Heh, heh) Well, I started on the third chapter, but it's a hard one to write. It has to have A LOT of detail, so it may take longer.

_Gatochu_: Yeah! You made my story smile! (LOL! I tell you, no sane person, I tell ya…) I luv the review. Brightened my day, seriously. Steven saw it and thinks we're both crazy! Who? Us? Never! And thanks for helping with that one part of this chap.

_Cherry:_ **Thank you SO much for the title! I luv it! ***Huggles the title* Like I said to Gatochu/Nicole, no sane person…

Courage and Knowledge Teamed 

A red haired boy ferociously typed at his computer. Another boy showed off in front of two girls. The blondes giggled.

"Tai, stop flirting and get over here" Izzy snapped.

"Tai stop flirting and get over here" Tai mimicked as he strolled over the gray asphalt and slipped onto a beige bench that circled a table. An umbrella covered it. "Find anything?"

"No… wait… Finally!" Izzy yelped in excitement.

"What is it?" the Ditz and Nicole asked. Ditz took a sip of a 7-Up she had gotten from a vending machine. They were at an outdoor café, still at Fuchsia City.

"You've got mail" the screen chimed. Each kid raised an eyebrow. Tai groaned and hit his head on the table.

"Izzy!" they chorused.

"Not that" Izzy muttered.

"Sure…" the pre-teens shook their heads.

"Oh crap" Izzy muttered. "Tai, I've been going through some old files and doing some math, each day here is a half day in the real world… it's been two days there"

"And that's bad because…" Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"We need to save the world," Tai answered.

"Oh ya. Superheros" the two girls snickered. "Don't worry. We'll find your friends"

"It… won't be that easy" Izzy ruffled his hair.

"Why not?" Tai questioned.

"Well, our digivices won't react with the others in this world. Our only hope are… heh… these two" he pointed over to Ditz and Nicole.

"How do ya figure?" Tai furrowed his brow.

"Well, for one they can help look. That's twice the chance we'll see someone. Plus… they also know our little secret… and we need to keep the secret. There might be spies," Izzy quietly said. "We're going to have to bring them"

"Sorry guys, but we're Poke masters in training. We're kind of busy" Ditz interrupted the conversation.

"You have to come" Izzy turned back to his laptop. The blonde girls shook their heads.

"We've worked all year for Indigo, we're **not going to blow it off"**

"How many more badges do you need?" Izzy asked. Ditz had 2 more; Nicole had 1.

"Then we'll pick them up as we go along… and anyway, Indigo is two months away" the burgundy haired boy did not take his eyes off the computer.

"But we want to get there early! Ash is going to be there…" Nicole said dreamily.

"And Richie" Ditz sighed.

"And Gary Oak!" They both screamed.

"Those two are really starting to scare me…" Tai shook his head.

"You're coming and that's that!" Izzy interrupted the two girls' daydreams.

"Izzy, you're no fun" Nicole crossed her arms and fell into a seat next to Tai.

~*~*~~*

"Myotismon won't be happy about this" a figure commented. The shadows covered their face.

"When _is he happy?" another sighed._

"Very true…" a third trailed off. The fourth walked swiftly ahead and jumped up. It grasped a bar and forced it down. A ladder from an old fire escape screeched to the ground. They all jumped up onto the rusted structure and started climbing. In the pitch-black night, it was almost impossible to see, but these shadowy images were, strangely, able to see in the dark. They swiftly pulled themselves onto the roof. The group headed towards a door that led to stairs. This old building used to be the old Pokemon center, Officer Jenny had convinced the mayor to condemned it… a lot of daring teens were getting hurt in it.

The light above the door illuminated their faces. Two were boy humans, two were girls. The girl in front seemed to be the leader. She had dark brown hair that curled at the bottom, her shoulders. Her face was pale, somewhat ghostly. The person behind her was a tall boy. He had light red hair and freckles dotted his also pale face. The last two looked alike though. They both had long black hair (the boy had his in a ponytail) and darker skin. They were about the same height. Each child walked with a suave stride and wore the same attire. All black leather suits.  

The first girl struggled to open the heavy metal door. She led the others inside.

"Anna, what should we do?" the boy asked in a monotone voice.

"Contact the Master. He has to know courage and knowledge have found each other," the auburn hair answered. "That's a dangerous match"

"Right" the twins agreed. Anna slipped her hand onto the rail and jumped down a story. She landed on her feet and look up. She was fine; she seemed supernatural. The others did the same and landed next to her. They steadily walked down the dark hall and stopped in front of a door. They pressed their hands against it. It slowly creaked open, as if it was resisting. The room was filled with large electronics; a large screen reached from the floor to the ceiling. They all ran over to a keyboard and started typing. Suddenly a voice boomed and echoed around the room.

"What?!"

"Myotismon" they said in unison. The once blank screen showed a vampire. A cruel smile spread across his red lips.

"Aw, children. Why do you call?"

"Myotismon… sir" the black haired girl stepped up.

"What's your name?"

"Lily Mitchell, sir" she bowed her head. "We summoned you because we have some news on Courage and Knowledge" The vampire cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Jason Mitchell, sir" the ebony haired boy introduced himself. "They found each other. Knowledge was using his computer too" Myotismon's eyes widened.

"Did they find the prophecy?"

"No sir… Kyle Peters" the redhead bowed. "We have started on shutting down the Internet"

"Good. Make sure it works!" the screen boomed.

"Yes sir" the children chorused. The screen then went blank. The children scattered across the room, running from one computer to another. Their plan had to go as well as possible in order to please their master… their controller.

~*~*~*~

Tai woke with a start. He looked around, startled. A owl called in the distance. The cliff beside him magnified the sound. He wiped sweat away from his face. He then saw something move. His chocolate eyes darted to the end of the lake. A figure sat on a medium sized rock. It was lit up by the moon. Something glinted around their neck.

"Ditz?" Tai slowly stood up and wandered across the lake. Ditz had this locket she wore around her neck that usually was hidden under her. He reached her and silently stood there. She was looking at the clear water of the lake. Even at 3 in the morning, he could see the spotted pebbles at the bottom. "Ditz?" he repeated. She girl looked up.

"Hi" she faintly smiled.

"What're you doing up?" he questioned.

"I should ask you the same" She raised an eyebrow.

"I asked you first"

"Well, I had a nightmare" she informed him.

"Oh… I heard an owl" he realized how stupid it sounded. She quietly laughed. Ditz gazed across the lake at the pair on the other side. They quietly slept, oblivious to the world. Tai sat down, his back to her. She leaned hers against his and the back of their heads touched.

"Aren't you scared" the blonde asked.

"Of what?" Tai gazed sadly at a pine tree. It seemed to touch the clouds that blocked the moon. It was almost pitch black. He figured his chocolate colored eyes must have adjusted.

"I dunno. I still don't believe this whole Digidestined thing, but what if it's real… and you don't get to your world in time? The fate of it rests in your guys' hands"

"I guess it's a little freaky" he shrugged, trying to hide what he really thought. The truth was, he was scared to death. A shiver tingling wind came and sent shivers through both eleven-year-olds. Just then, Izzy's digivice started beeping. It was muffled though; his bag was tossed under all the others. Nicole muttered something in her sleep. Tai sighed and shook his right shoulder, making sure the girl with him was awake.

"Hm?" She faintly made a sound.

"Just makin sure I ain't the only one awake" he muttered. After a few moments of complete silence, Tai decided it was time to go to sleep. He didn't get up though. His body felt to heavy. Instead, he let his eyes droop. He was asleep in seconds.

----

"Stupid Internet modem!" Izzy screamed. He hit the side of his laptop and slammed it shut.

"Calm down" Nicole said.

"Calm down?! CALM" DOWN?!" Izzy continued.

"That's what she said" Ditz looked over the other's shoulder and read the prices of clothes. "Alloy" the magazine cover read.

"30 dollars for a bikini top? They gotta be kidding!" Tai exclaimed. The two girls giggled. "What?"

"Nothing Jack" Ditz continued giggling. The children had reached a small city fifty miles outside Fuchsia City. Rubble Village. It was a quaint little city somewhat hidden in the mountains. The girls had stocked up on fashion magazines, Izzy had rushed into the library to get onto the Internet (which hadn't been working, like Myotismon hoped) and Tai had gone down to the small park.

"Girls" Tai rolled his eyes. Just then, blackness covered their eyes. They tried screaming, but couldn't. Something had silenced them. They were lifted from their seats and carried down the nearby ally. The few people in the area took no notice.

-------

That was just under four pages. Sorry it was so short. Also, I'm going to leave you hanging and move onto another character. You'll just have to know they were kidnapped.  Huh… wonder if I should make them live…


	3. Not Just Another Face

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Pokemon. I do, however, own a Pikachu doll my dog uh… fell in love with… *wink wink*

Notes: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for updated soooooo late!!!!!!! My computer literally, went CAPOOF! Luckily, the repair man got all my files out before I threw it out. I CHANGED THE NAMES IN THE LAST CHAPTER SO THEY ARE CORRECT! If you want to get it all straight, you should go back and read it.

_Cherry:_ Thanks for telling me her name is Lily!!!

_AthEnA1999_: congratulations on the 50th mark! I might add Team Rocket into it, but they won't have a giant part… maybe…

_Only4gameboyadvanced:_ *so many crude thoughts, so little time* Because all your stories are pieces of crap *sweet smile* I can't take your review seriously, can I?

_Gatochu:_ *wants you to post/update LIT* ^_^

_Burntstar:_ aw don't worry bout it. ^_^ I'll use that e-mail from now on then.

_Butterfly:_ The next chapter, I'm planning to have Cherry's character and TK in it… I should get working on it…

_SandRose:_ Red? Purple? Blue? PINK?

Tai: she said three guesses.

Me: *shrug* Green?

Sorry I had to cut down on replies. It was just getting to long. 

Another Face 

A girl with short red hair walked down the stone steps of a gym. She held a newspaper in her right hand. The girl sighed and put it into her backpack.

"You find her?" a new girl asked.

"Kind of. But she was busy so we couldn't talk" Sora answered. The other girl groaned.

"Are you telling me we walked over a hundred miles just so you could look at Mimi? Oh no we didn't!" the brunette frowned.

"Liv, I'm going to see her after the show"

"Fine" Liv sighed.

~*~*~*~*~

Sora stood outside the wooden double doors of the Flower's dressing rooms. She was reading the newspaper. Her eyes were scanning an article she had read so many times before.

The Fifth Flower Has Bloomed 

The sensational Water Flowers of Cerulean City have found a new member! A young Mimi Tachikawa signed a five-year contract. She now will be singing, acting, battling, and of course, swimming with the girls. Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Misty have been an act for two years now- ever since Misty left her boyfriend Ash Ketchum.

_"Like, I want to write a really cool performance thing some time. But we need one more sister" Daisy once commented. The sixteen-year-old was thinking of going on a solo career before Mimi showed up. The eleven-year-old is already attracting male admirers from all over the world._

_"I always wanted to be famous!" Mimi said giggling. Hardly anything is known about this young blonde, and she refused to tell this reporter- along with many others- what her past was like. I have done as much research as possible, and cannot find a thing. Looks like this young Water Lily's past is going to be shrouded in mystery._

_You can catch the girls at noon, Mondays-Fridays. They promise a memorable performance._

_- Kyle Larson_

Cerulean Times.

She had picked up the newspaper when she first got to Celadon City. 'I wonder what Joe's doing right now…' Sora inwardly sighed. Loud snaps interrupted her thoughts. "What the?" she jumped. Sora's ruby eyes looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from. Hundreds of reporters were taking pictures as five girls walked down the hall. Among them was Mimi, or as she was now known: Rose. "MIMI!"

"Huh?" the blonde looked up from the picture she was signing, and at Sora. She raised an eyebrow. Sora ran forward.

"Mimi, thank god I found you!"

"Mimi?" she gave off a laughing. "Hello, I'm Rose" Sora's smile faded.

"Ok, stop playing games. We need to find the others" the redhead grabbed her friend's arm and started pulling her towards the exit.

"Let go of me Sora!" Mimi pulled her arm away. She looked around. The reporters were talking to Misty, Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Mimi yanked Sora into a dressing room.

"Come on Mimi! We need to find the others. Remember Myotismon?" Sora whined.

"Girl, look around you! This dressing room is mine. Those guys out there, they're my fans! Sora I'm famous!" Mimi squealed.

"I know Mimi… but you were also a Princess. You walked away from that"

"And that was a mistake"

"**A Mistake?!" Sora screamed. Mimi walked up to the redhead and put her hands on her shoulders.**

"I…am…famous… understand?" Sora screamed in frustration and pushed her best friend's hands away. Sora ran to the light brown door and threw it open. She rushed down the hall. As Sora reached the fountain outside, she collided with a tall figure. They both fell.

~*~*~*~*~

"I cannot believe her," Sora muttered. She had let her frustration out on Mimi's friend, Alex for the past five minutes. He had sat at the soda bar, listening, agreeing. His dark green eyes studying her expression the whole time.

"She is kind of…"

"Stupid?"

"Yes" he laughed. Alex took a large gulp out of his second orange soda. 

"Her ego is getting…"

"Through the roof" Alex finished.

"Exactly!" they smiled at each other, as if old friends. And in some way, Sora felt very connected to him. He seemed a little like Matt. Kind of sensitive, quiet, had that special charm that attracted girls to him.

"Hey Alex" a girl said in a flirtatious voice. He half smiled and waved.

"Did she tell you anything about her past?" Sora asked the 5'9 teen.

"Uh… no. She changed the subject," he answered.

"Ok"

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Eh" she shrugged.

"Women" he rolled his eyes.

"Sora, Sora, Sora!" came a perky voice.

"Liv, Liv, Liv!" the redhead smiled as a girl ran to her. "Liv, this is Alex. Alex, this is Livia."

"Call me Liv, all my friends do," the girl offered her pink glove covered hand. Alex shook it.

"Alright Liv"

"Yo, bartender! Soda me" Liv yelled. The dark haired man behind it, he nodded.

"Root Beer comin up" he said in his smooth, Southern accent. He pulled on a tap, and a brown liquid poorer it. He handed it to Liv.

"Thanks" the brunette handed the bartender $3.99.

"Where did you go anyway?" Sora questioned.

"I uh… was getting Mimi's autograph… what?" Liv blushed a little as Alex and Sora rolled their eyes.

"Listen guys, if I tell you something if you promise to keep it a secret"

"Tell, tell!" Liv bounced a little in her seat.

"Sure, why not" Alex shrugged. And Sora told them.

"Right…" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I swear! Here, look" Sora pulled out a metallic device. It twinkled as the sun hit it. "If I hold it up to a computer, then I can go to the digiworld"

"So that's why you were screaming 'Digiport Open' at the library" Liv exclaimed "To bad it didn't work" She stifled a small giggle. Sora sighed, and got off the stool.

"With Mimi, or without her, I seriously need to find the others" as she was about to walk out of the soda parlor, Alex grabbed her arm.

"I think I have an idea" he smiled.

~*~

Mimi twirled as fast as she could on the ice, her extremely short blue skirt did the same. As the blonde stopped turning, and she fell.

"Ow! Damn! That's the third time today" she groaned, picking up a sliver tiara that had slipped off her head.

"Better than I could do" came a boy's voice. Mimi looked across the large, empty ring. Alex leaned against the main door.

"Probably" Mimi smiled as her ego grew (as if it wasn't large enough already). She stood up and started doing laps around the rink. Mimi flew into a triple axle. She always had a natural talent for ice skating.

"Come here" he called. The blonde flew across the ice. She stopped three feet from the divider.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to be a water flower?"

"Because they're famous!"

"So?"

"So… I always wanted to be famous"

"Well Sora told me you used to want to be a older sister" he raised an eyebrow.

"I…I did. But not anymore"

"I guess Bryan won't have an older sister then" Alex sighed and shook his head. 'Hope I'm not being to obvious' he thought.

"He won't remember me anyway" she shrugged. Alex looked at the floor, trying to repress a smile. He was wearing her down.

"I guess. I know I'd miss my sisters if I had go leave" Alex started walking away.

"Uh, hold on" He stopped and turned.

"Ya?" Mimi put her hands behind her back. She played with the puffy baby blue cuffs.

"I know what you're trying to do," she sharply said. He mentally beat himself up. She whispered the next part. "When is she leaving?"

~*~

Sora blew her warm breath onto her cupped hands. Her lips were a bluish hue. All she wore was the sleeveless shirt and jeans she always had. Mimi wore an elaborate coat. It must have been 30 degrees outside. Liv leaned against a tree, her eyes half closed.

"Well, been nice knowin ya" Alex extended a hand. Sora shook it. He smiled at Mimi. She threw her arms around him. She wiped a tear away. The blonde had met him 5 days ago, and she had formed a special bond with him. She couldn't explain it.

"Come with us!" She suggested. He laughed.

"Seriously?" she nodded her head. "Na, I can't"

"We _do kind of need a guy… to protect us and everything I mean" Sora added. Alex raised an eyebrow. He looked up at the clouds that were parting. The sun was starting to show. Last year he had come back to study Pokemon. Now he had to opportunity to experience them first hand. He shook his head._

"Maybe I'll catch up with you later. Sorry, but I just can't leave" Sora sighed.

"Alright. Hope to see you later" the redhead flipped her backpack onto her back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Don't like the ending…not at all. Don't worry though. Alex is going to be in the story later on.

_Byez_


	4. In Sync

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Pokemon. I don't own anything besides three NSYNC concert tickets (YEAH)

Notes: haha. Don't you just love me for leaving you with a cliffhanger? No? Why not? ^^ Well, I'm as good as my word. I'm starting with a new character *evil laugh* I don't know WHY I named the chapter this.

**Reviews:**

Congrats to Jun Ishida!! You're the 5th immature loser who reviewed a story like this! Also I do NOT appreciate you calling me an un-popular loser! If you're popular, fine. So am i. Last time I counted, I have **over 30 friends. So :p to you bitch. Wow, you have 6 boyfriends. I noticed you named them after BSB members, NSYNC members, Aaron Carter, and ever a digimon member. Ever heard of spell check? Are you high or something? The only reason I'm not totally pissed is because you nicely reviewed my one poem. Thanks, but don't come near my stories again.**

_Yukari: LOL! I luv those wacky kind of reviews._

_Gatochu: We must make the book! We must show the world our madness!!!_

_AthEnA1999: Yet again, I love wacky reviews! The girl's real name is Nicole, but her nick-name is Ditz. Plus, it's less confusing to read Ditz and Nicole than Nicole S. and Nicole M. You know. Also, Myotismon is going to be in the ficcy ever once and a while. He's very important in it._

_AnT: I've worked one person from the show into this chapter. And no, I am not a Taiora fan. I like more unusual couples like Sora + Izzy, and Sora + Joe. Tai belongs with Jun *gets tomatoes thrown at her*_

_Burntstar: thankies! You made my story smile! ^^_

_Cherry: This is my best liked story! I'm so happy! An impatient reader is a loyal reader! *Gets weird looks*_

_SandRose: My poor cliffhanger! *hugs cliffhanger* See the answer for AnT's review._

My little bro: Thanks Michael… I didn't know you knew my penname… *knows I should take my password off the 'Remember me' feature*

_Butterfly: Joe's going to be in the 6th chapter actually… so sorry…._

_Kay: You made my story smile too! (Don't ask. ^^)_

In Sync 

A boy with dark brown hair stood outside of a large building. He sighed, as if angry and leaned against the dirty white walls.

"Excuse me" someone came up to him.

"Huh?" he asked without turning.

"Where am I?" He laughed and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me" his green eyes darted to the side. He saw a girl with long, light brown hair. She had soft brown eyes. If she was a little older, the boy would have thought she was hot. He had that hard, biker look to him.

"Uh, no" Mimi said.

"Cerulean City" he answered.

"Where's that?"

"By Saffron" the boy again brushed hair away from his eyes.

"Huh?" She raised a thin eyebrow.

"Where have you been? Mars?" the tall boy started walking down the dirty road. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Instead of yelling an insult, Mimi called her name.

"My name's Mimi! What's yours?" The boy didn't answer. She raced up to him. "Hello!"

"Wha?" he asked.

"I asked what your name was"

"Josh" he answered.

"My name's Mimi"

"So I heard" Josh half smiled.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing" he answered, a little shocked. "What's up with you?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you keep asking questions?"

"Whatever" Mimi sighed. She watched Josh kick something across the street. "Do you live around here or something?"

"Down the street" he answered.

"Hey Josh" someone called. Josh turned and waved.

"What up?" he yelled back.

"Going to play some basketball. You in?"

"Sure" he turned towards Mimi. "Later"

"But- arg!" she yelled as he ran off. Mimi crossed her arms over her chest as a cold wind blew by. She bowed her head and started walking back the way she came from. A gray rain cloud blew over the sun. The city was soon being covered in heavy drizzle. Mimi ran under a tree. 'Where'd my hat go?' she sadly though.

"Hey! Get inside" a boy yelled. Mimi looked up. Rain had brought her long bangs into her face. She parted them and let rain trickle down her face. She saw a young teen holding open a door. "Come on" She ran towards him and stepped inside.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"No problem. Geez, how long were you out there?" he asked.

"Ten minutes maybe" Mimi started ringing out her hair.

"You're soaked! Maybe Daisy has clothes your size… or Misty" he added the last few parts quietly.  "Come on" he motioned her to follow. The pair walked down the desolate halls of the Pokemon Gym. Mimi watched the boy very closely; she didn't totally trust him. She noticed part of his hair was longer than the other. She opened her mouth to comment, but decided against it. They finally reached a door. He pressed against it, and the heavy wooden structure swung open. Four beautiful girls sat at a table laughing. They turned to see Mimi and the boy enter.

"Like, hi Alex" a blonde haired sixteen-year-old greeted.

"Hi Daisy. This is…uh…"

"Mimi" the soaked girl introduced herself.

"Right" Alex smiled. "Mimi, this is Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Misty"

"Hi" all the girls said at once.

"Mimi was out in the rain, do you think you can lend her some clothes or something?"

"Sure!" the redhead known as Misty jumped up. "This'll be fun!" She ran over and grabbed Mimi, pulling her out of the room.

"So, Daisy… what do ya say to a date?" Alex's voice faded as the girls headed down the hall.

"What's your name again?" Mimi asked.

"I'm Misty" she answered with a bright smile.

"Ok" Mimi returned the smile. She turned towards the large glass that held small, and large fishes for that matter. She smiled at the variety of colors that darted through the crystal clear water. She wasn't, unlike most people thought, stupid. She just took interest in certain things, and didn't bother to learn about others.

"Well, you look like a blue" Misty interrupted Mimi's thoughts.

"Blue?" Mimi said.

"Blue looks better with blonde hair than pink" Misty sharply turned and opened a pink door. A gigantic room filled with clothes stood before them. Mimi's brown eyes widened.

"Wow" she gasped.

------

"What's your story?" Alex asked as he sat down next to the digidestined. She looked up, confused.

"Huh?" she asked. Mimi brushed off her baby blue nightdress.

"You know what I mean" the 5 foot nine boy smiled. They were sitting on top of the gym's roof. 'Should I?' she thought.

"Uh… I come from far away" she muttered.

"How far?"

"Far far!"

"Like in one of those 'galaxy far far away' things?" Alex joked.

"Exactly!" she smiled and nodded at him. Alex laughed and shook his head.

"You're a strange kid… Hey baby!" he waved at a girl walking in the street. She and her friends giggled and waved back at him. He cracked his knuckles and laid back.

"Don't you have a home?" she curiously said.

"Eh. Ya, but I don't like it there" he quietly laughed. "I have two **loud sisters. Ann and Beth. I usually go home after they're asleep or something" Mimi laughed.**

"I have a little brother. He doesn't stop crying" A clock tower in the far distance rang. The sound was quiet but distinct. Ten O'clock. "I'd  better head in" Mimi stood up and pulled up her left strap. She walked over to the stairs and put her delicate hand on the rail. Mimi looked back. Alex had stood up. The tall boy stuffed his hands into his black pants pockets and looked at the moon that had arisen over the tall peaks of a mountain. His leather jacket made his strong form look even stronger. She secretly smiled and started walking down the stone steps. The somewhat blonde beauty slipped inside the room the sisters had let her stay in.

Mimi fell onto her bed and sighed. She slipped under the aqua colored sheets and rested her head on the soft pillow.

-----

"Like, then I said to him 'Like, hello! The Cerulean Sisters do **not do personal shows. Duh'" Violet ran a green brush through her black-ish hair.**

"Like, how stupid" Daisy agreed.

"Ya" Lily and Misty nodded.

"So little sis, when are you and Ash and that other dude leaving?" Lily asked.

"Hello! Ash and I broke up" Misty answered. "And his name is Brock"

"Brock, rock, dude, whatever" Lily shrugged. "We had better start practicing"

"For what?" Mimi asked as she took a sip out of her sparkling peach water.

"For our shows… hey…" Misty brightly smiled and whispered something to Daisy.

"Cool" Daisy nodded. "Mimi, you like swimming?"

"Kind of"

"Well… we made this new skit… and we need one more girl. Whadda say?" Misty seemed to already know the answer.

'I should find the others… but I'd be famous!' Mimi weighed her options. "I'm in!" she exclaimed.

"Ok Girly, we gotta get you costumed and everything!" Violet smiled and followed the other two older girls out the door. Misty pulled Mimi up, laughing.

--------

Mimi stood behind heavy iron doors. She giggled and twirled around. Mimi wore a light blue bathing suit with cloth that flowed down at the sides.

"Mimi, four minutes" Misty peeked out from behind her curtain.

"Ok" the blonde nodded.

"That might mess up your hair" Misty warned as she disappeared. Mimi pushed her bands to her side. Her long blonde hair had been put into a high, loose bun. Her front bangs hung down. She had on light, pale pink infinity lipstick. Then the music started. 'That's my queue' Mimi slipped out of the dressing room and into the gym. A large swimming pool surrounded by thousands of people. Mimi felt her stomach do loops. Misty and her sisters came up by her. Misty and Daisy grabbed her hands, like in rehearsal. She suddenly felt extremely self-confidant. She strolled up to the edge of the pool, lifted her hands over her head, and dove in. She felt the ice water sting her skin at first, but as her body adjusted to the feeling, she opened her eyes. Mimi smiled as Seals flew past her. She looked up and saw the others starting to surface. She followed.

As her head broke through the water, a redhead walked down the steps. Mimi took to notice. She just smiled and waved as her name was announced over the loud speaker. 'The newest flower' it said. Her new name: Rose. She was now part of the Pokemon Universe. She was now another face in the crowd.

~*~*~*~*~

Are those the Cerulean Sisters names? I was guessing. I know there's Misty and Daisy, so I guess Lily and Violet. You know, as if the "Water Flowers"

**Also: This has been doing little circles is my head for months. And her it goes: do you think my work is good enough to get published? It's not _this story. I've been working on a novel ever since I was 12. I've been modifying it over and over and over… you know. I'll work on it for another year, and I'm just wondering if you think I'm a good enough author. Well, hope __someone read this. Later._**


	5. Hopeless

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Pokemon, or any of the characters in this story besides Ditz.

Notes: Hi! I wanted to post this before I go on Spring Break with my friends. We're going to this Boardwalk/Beach, so I won't have time to work on this for a while. Don't expect any updates for about two weeks.

Reviews:

Burntstar: I'm not gonna get this ficcy published… it's another one. ^_^ if you want to read my fic "A Forgotten Name" you'll understand what it's about. *Sees the binder stuffed with notes and the story* gotta type that up sometime...

BlueSalamon713: *Looks around nerviously* Romance? What romance? Hehe, ya. I always have to sneak a little romance into every fic it write…

Gatochu: YEAH! You posted "Lost" everybody read it! It rocks! Any Matt fan out there would…. To bad about the Li thing…

Li: did someone say my-

Me: Back into the corner!

Li: arg…

Kungfool: YAY! I'm so happy I got his character right! I wasn't sure if you'd like how it went *Smiles*

~Hopeless~

They were pushed violently against a hard, red shaded wall. The four had the wind knocked out of their lungs.

"Who are you?" Ditz called after regaining the air. There was a lingering silence.

"Hello?" Tai asked unsurely. Again, silence.

"The dark children" a voice finally replied.

"Sure, the power ranges here too?" Nicole sarcastically commented.

"Don't make us mad" another voice threatened.

"Where are you?" Izzy asked. He studied the room. The corners were covered in giant shadows. Water droplets were freely falling from the leaking roof. 'It has to be a storage cellar… or a basement' he observed. The group had been blindfolded, gagged, and tired together on the ways here. "Show yourselves!" At his command, four children stepped forward. Tai saw Nicole's eyes slowly widen.

"You are those kids who vanished three months ago! It was a big thing on the news!" she gasped.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" the Japanese twins commented. Nicole placed her hands firmly at her sides, and frowned.

"So what if she is?" the blonde, frizzy haired girl growled.

"Ditz, cool it" Izzy snapped. Tai had figured two things about these girls during the time they spent together. They were both headstrong, and can be rude when mad.

"If someone gets to smart… lets just say, it won't be pretty" the Leader- Anna smiled maliciously. She snapped her fingers. Footsteps echoed around the room as the three other children stepped forward, grabbed Ditz, Nicole and Izzy. They effortlessly pulled the struggling kids out of the room.

"Don't tell them anything Tai!" Izzy screamed. Tai jumped up, just to be thrown back against the wall the Dark Children's leader.

~*~

Her raspberry colored eyes studied her surrounding. It was an old, broken, ghetto like neighborhood. She let her white sneakers carry her to an old house. She saw a girl run around the side of it, and bang into her.

"Shayla!" she exclaimed. "Watch where you're going"

"Kat!" the girl stood up and started jumping up and down. The dark skinned girl brushed off her white t-shirt that had been covered in dirt. She picked up her glasses. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" the five years old continued with the energetic fit. Kat rolled her eyes and walked up the wooden stairs. She grabbed a miniature backpack off a chair.

"I'm going mom!" Kat yelled. Her mom came out of the kitchen and took off her white apron.

"So soon?"

"It's been a week" the dark brown skinned girl grabbed an apple and started down the steps. She skipped the bottom one. Kat took a bite of the apple and started walking away. "See ya"

"Bye! Be home for Christmas" the mother yelled after her oldest child. Kat watched as her siblings, KC and Shayla played hide-and-go-seek with some neighbor kids. Usually, her other brother Michael would have joined in, but he had turned 10 and was off on his Pokemon journey. Really, that was the only reason she came home. It was his birthday. Kat stuffed her hands into the deep pockets of her blue jeans. She glared at some older teens. The ones who had made fun of her when she was younger. _Wimp, freak, loser. A few on the many names they had called her._

She felt a cool wind blow. Kat took her sweater from her backpack and slipped it over her shirt.  The holy black jacket provided somewhat warmth. Suddenly she heard sobbing. The 5'4 girl stopped and started looking around. She realized the cries were coming from an ally.

"Uh… hello?" she called.

"Who's there?" the soft voice of a child replied.

"Who wants to know?" Kat answered. She saw a boy with sunshine blonde hair emerge from the shadows. His bright blue eyes were red because of his tears.

"M-my name's TK" he said.

"Oh. I'm Kat… why are you crying?" she felt a pang of sadness. Something she hadn't felt for a while. Usually she just felt… well, kind of nothing. No sadness, nor happiness. Stuck in the middle really.

"I c-can't find m-my brother" he stuttered, wiping more tears away.

"Where'd you last see him?"

"In the digiworld. He was with Tsunomon" Kat, figuring this boy was crazy, rolled her eyes.

"Well, I gotta go. Hope you find him" Kat started walking away. Her sensitive ears then heard small footsteps behind her. She turned. "Do you want something?"

"Can you help me find him?"

"I can't-"

"Please!" TK pleaded. He gave her a pitiful look. She felt another pang. Kat sighed.

"Fine, but just until we find him… but don't talk to me" She pushed her glasses back against her eyes and started walking back down the street. The boy ran up next to he. His sapphire blue eyes gazed up curiously at her. "…What?"

"Do you know if Odiba is around here?" he asked.

"What's Odiba?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's a city. My brother lives there"

"Never heard of it" she bluntly answered.

"Oh" TK looked down, disappointed. "Do you think we'll find him?"

"**I don't know!" Kat yelled.**

"Oh" he sniffed away a tear. Kat sighed.

"Don't worry" she muttered. "I guess we'll find him" She noticed a glimmer of hope appear in his eyes. She had no clue if she could, or ever wanted to keep that promise.

~*~

"Taichi Kamiya" Anna smiled sweetly. "We can negotiate"

"I want to talk to my friends before I decide anything!" Tai demanded. He sat in front of a long table, opposite of the curly haired girl. She muttered something under her breath.

"Do you _really need to consult them? You're the leader after all"_

"Well…" she raised a thin eyebrow. "I guess not"

"Good" she settled back into her leather chair, smiling.

~*~

"It's so cold" Ditz said under her breath. They sat in a dank, old dungeon like room. The only light source was a small window placed two stories above them. The smell of rot and moss filled their noses. Suddenly, they were blinded as white light engulfed the room.

"Get your hands off me!" screamed a girl. Izzy, Nicole, and Ditz looked sharply up. They saw a small figure falling down a flight of steps. Ditz and Nicole gasped, jumped up, and ran to it. The door at the top of the steps slammed closed.

"Are you ok?" the girls chimed.

"My head hurts" the young child groaned.

"Aw!" Nicole studied the back of his head.

"He has a small cut… it looks deep though" she quietly said. "Izzy, you got a first aid kit or something?"

"No… Joe did" he sighed. "I'm going to try find him"

"How are you planning to get out of here?" Ditz raised an eyebrow.

"Listen: Ditz, you have that rope, right?"

"Well, yes, but it's not _that long"_

"And Nicole, you have that bungee cord"

"But it's only about this long" she indicated a foot.

"That doesn't matter. Listen, I can tie those together… and if you guys boost me up, I can get out"

"I guess" the girls looked to the thirteen-year-old on the stairs. "Can you help?"

"I guess so" she got out of her sitting position and walked swiftly down the stairs. Each child looked up at the roof. Beams sat from one side of the wall to the other.

"My name's Ditz" the blonde stuck out her hand. The newest girl looked hesitant.

"I'm Kat" she shook it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Tai make a deal that will endanger the Digidestined?

Will Izzy be able to make it to the outside world?

Are there other children like the Dark Children out there, waiting for orders?

All will be solves (maybe) in the next chapter of "Wrong Card, New World"


	6. Searching

Disclaimer: Ga, evil stupid disclaimers of doom. Ok, I don't own digimon or Pokemon. And if I did, I would turn this thing into a movie.

Notes: Hi everyone!!!!!!! Sorry it's been so long. If you got my e-mail, you would know I told you to READ THESE!!! *smile* I just wanted to say in this chapter the thoughts are in italics. _You know, these._

Reviews:

Burntstar: Actually, this chapter has Joe. The NEXT chapter has Matt.

Kungfool: Alex will be back soon. Don't worry

Yukari: ACK! CORRECT MISTAKE! CORRECT IT! *Corrects it* Haha. Lol. I'll admit, it got me laughing… Well, I wrote it at like, 12 a.m. so I have an excuse... kind of.

Gatochu: I've gotta add that sentence! *starts writing the last chapters* Opps… still gotta write this one. Stupid middle chapters… gr...

~Searching~

"Ok, Kat, you're the tallest" Izzy finished measuring the girls with his eyes. "And Ditz is the shortest girl"

"Hey-"

"That means you're right below me"

"Never mind" Ditz sweetly smiled. Everyone in the room (besides TK) rolled their eyes.

"Give me the cords" Izzy muttered. Nicole and Ditz took the ropes out of their backpacks, and handed it to Izzy. His charcoal colored eyes studied the lines, and started trying them together. "Ok, since Nicole's bungee cord has a hook at the end, I think I can hook it to the bars. They aren't that close together, so I think I can get out. I just hope there's a ledge there…" he trailed off. The girls looked seriously at each other; TK still lay silently against a stone wall.

~*~

"Koushiro Izumi, if you don't hurry up we're going to fall!" Ditz harshly whispered.

"Yes… yes… looks a little rickety" Izzy commented.

"It's a human ladder! How's it suppose to look?!" Kat growled. Her feet stood rooted to the ground, Nicole's feet on her shoulders, and Ditz stood above Nicole.

"True" he walked to the girls and looked up. Izzy sighed and walked over to the stairs (which were placed by the group) the redhead walked up the large stone steps. Once he reached the top, he jumped onto an old rafter; it wobbled, as if going to fall. Deciding he better hurry up, Izzy stealthily walked to a spot in front of the window. He took the rope out of his backpack. "Stupid dark kids stole my laptop… those guy think their so smart" he muttered under his breath. 

After making sure the hook on the bungee cord wouldn't break off, he tossed it over to the barred open window. It hooked on, and Izzy took a deep breath.

He jumped.

"Ow" the boy swung through the air and slammed into the stone wall. He heard Nicole and Ditz try to hold in a laugh. "Girls…"

"Izzy, hurry up!" Kat had a small sound of pleading in her voice.

"Fine" the ten year old softly fell onto Ditz's shoulders. He heard her start to giggle. "What?"

"This isn't the way I pictured my day" she continued to giggle.

"Stop! You're shaking us!" Nicole ordered, something she rarely did.

"Sorry" Ditz took a deep breath.

"I'm… I'm to short"

"You could jump" Kat suggested. She glanced, worriedly, at TK. He had hit his head really hard.

"Are you crazy?!" the two other girls chimed.

"One-" Izzy started.

"You aren't!" Ditz shakily replied.

"Two-"

"Izzy!"

Three!" Izzy bounced up, and grasped onto the metal bars. He felt the 'platform' under his feet collapse, and heard a gigantic thud. Then a small child's giggle. He pulled himself up to the window sill.

_Good a ledge, he thought to himself. The charcoal eyed boy looked down at the ground, and held in a small laugh. The girls had lost their balance, and were now untangling themselves from… well, each other._

"I told you not to jump" Ditz said in her well known 'I told you so' voice.

"Ya… well" he looked back out at the city. The old center was on a hill that overlooked the town. Golden colored lights were scattered around it. "Wish me luck"

"Good luck" the girls said.

"Izzy…"

"Yes TK?"

"When you see my brother, can you tell him I miss him?" a chorus of _awwws came from the blonde haired girls._

"I will" and with that, Izzy slid out of the window.

He heard the dungeon door swing open.

~*~*~*~

"What if I get a asthma attack? My inhaler is at home!" Joe Kido complained.

"Joe, why didn't you bring it to camp?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Because in the mist of packing, I forgot my toothbrush. And I didn't have enough room in my suitcase, so I look out my inhaler… I meant to put it in my backpack though…. Where's my backpack?!"

"On your back!" Matt and another boy yelled.

"Oh, thanks guys" the boy with blue tinted hair smiled.

"And you have been with him for how many months?"

"I've lost track" the blonde replied. He looked at the taller boy- Vince and rolled his eyes. Joe had stopped on the side of the dirt road, and was rummaging through his backpack. It had been three days since Izzy had left the dungeon.

They heard Joe yell, and swerved around. Vince instinctively grabbed a small white and red ball that had been connected to his backpack.

"There's something in the bushes! I heard something in the bushes!" the twelve-year-old boy dove behind his friends.

"Joe, this is a forest. Animals live in it. We are walking through it. We are bound to see some Pokemon around here!" Vince said in a somewhat agitated voice.

"It was **not a bug… I hope…" the later carrier of Reliability had a new worry pop into his head. "I head voices!"**

"Voices?" Matt muttered something under his breath and walked forward. He stood in the stop Joe was at a minute ago. "As you can see, there is nothing, I repeat, **nothing that will hurt us"**

"Prepare for trouble!"

Matt yelped and ran behind Joe.

"Told ya" Joe growled.

"And make it double…"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

Two people jumped out of the trees.

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse" the redhead narrowed her eyes.

"James" the boy purred.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Team Rocket that's right!" a cat-like creature jumped out of the brush.

There was a long silence.

"Uh-huh" Matt studied the pair. The boy was dressed as a clown, while the girl was dressed as a movie star. The cat had a small red nose attached to his face. "Are we suppose to be scared?"

Team Rocket's faces dropped.

"Yes you are!" Jesse put her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Joe questioned. The group watched the 'gang' fall in a strange fashion.

"They do that a lot here, huh?" Matt commented.

"Guess so" Joe nodded.

"Why aren't you scared? Is it the hair?" James pulled out a mirror.

"The shoes?" Jesse stared at her high heals.

"The stupid nose?" Meowth muttered under his breath.

"No, it's more the poem" Vince said. "By any chance have you seen-"

His unfinished question was answered by a red haired boy running down the path, screaming the digidestine's names.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow that was REALLY short! So sorry, but it's way better than nothing. I've been so busy lately. *Sighs* What did you think of the Team Rocket thing? I personally thought it was cute *huggles Meowth* But then again, I think Ken's older brother Sam is not dead… yes, I'm in denial. He was way to cute to die…


	7. Operation, Digidestined

Dislcaimer: I don't own Digimon, Pokemon, or most of these characters.

Notes: this chapter is amazingly short, but has a GIANT twist!!! Be happy I broke my writer's block. Before this chapter, I was thinking about abandoning it.

**Yukari_: Eheh… I know I make mistakes, and it bugs the heck outa me. Thanks for offering, if you still want to, I'll be very greatful. ^_^_**

**Cherry_: Ya… him being ok *whistles and twiddles fingers* *small, evil snicker* It's undecided, like the ending is. Also, thanks for reviewing Eve105's stupid little poem. It means a lot. All of you who did, it really means a lot!!!!_**

**Shiari: Thanks so much! I totally agree with you on the Rockerbaby thing. The stupid hypocrite… But the reason she flamed EVERY one of my stories without reading them was because I criticized her story. Bitch, huh? **

**Quantum Weather Butterfly: Thanks so much for reviewing that Rockerbaby's poem. It means a lot, it really, really does.**

**And thank you all for coming back. I was afraid that after a month you all lost interest.**

Operation, Digidestined.

An old man studied the barren land around him. The ground was covered in ash from the fire, the small lake that once held water was now empty. There weren't any fish splashing, there weren't any birds swooping down, trying to catch them. His once beautiful home was reduced to rubble.

A small tear welled up in his caring eyes. He had seen many things through his life, but nothing like this. He never saw so much pain and torture.

_How could the Dark Masters do this? He wondered. __How could they kill these digimon? They never did anything. He exhaled, loudly. __How could the group abandon us? They were smart. They could have made it through the digital gate. It was all a simple code. The man would have gone himself if he could have. But he was too old; he couldn't help anymore. __If the children had gotten through the gate, they could have destroyed Myotismon. Then those damn Dark Masters wouldn't have been able to kill so much so easily._

"Was I wrong?" he asked the small figure in his arms. A small, red, baby-like creature. "Should I have sent them? Should they have stayed here? Myotismon was only a few seconds ahead of them if the real world. If he had waited a few days, even a few months they would have been ready. Myotismon would have had, what? Ten minutes at the most. Even for a monster that power, it was impossible for him to destroy the world in that amount of time. "Maybe I should have just told them the truth" he whispered. "Maybe then they would have realized why they were chosen"

The Digidestined hardly knew why they were chosen. Izzy had figured that it was because they all witness the incident at Heighten View Terrace. Didn't they ever wonder _why that bird came and __why they only witnessed it? The bird was coming for them! At one time, an evil digimon named Trellamon had tried taking over the world. That's when the first set of Digidestined had been sent. They were chosen at random. And while they beat Trellamon, he beat them as well. They faded into bits of data, never to be seen again._

But these Digidestined were the real thing. They were chosen before they were born- before their parents and grandparents and great-grandparents were born. At the beginning of time, a cult of Digimon named Dragonmon had created a prophecy. They had studied the stars and found that one day two worlds would collide. They found that a boy named Courage and a boy named Friendship would one day find each other. The prophecy was unclear after that. It went on to say something about "skies of coal and ground of limestone" then "beams of gold" and finally "a world of death" Of course the closing line was "Never wear Plaid with Horizontal Stripes"

"Bo" the small digimon broke the man's thought.

Gennai smiled.

"At least I could save you" he sighed once again. The area he was in once held all types of baby digimon and small digi-eggs. But not anymore. They were all destroyed.

Of course, you cannot destroy data. It is simply transferred to another area. Where, he did not know.

He started down the long road that would lead him to a hidden cave. There, a machine stood. It had the power to do the worst thing imaginable. When the Digidestined had been gone a week, Gennai had banished the thought if using it. But those weeks turned into months, and those months had finally totaled a year. He now bowed his head in defeat. The feeble old man continued down the road; he continued to walk towards the secret machine.

The machine that would get rid of the digivices.

~*~*~*~

Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, and Liv Valle had started down the road towards Pallet Town, home of the world famous Professor Oak. They had met up with Alex again, and he was chasing a Bulasaur, trying to catch it. They hadn't seen him in about an hour.

"Where do you think he went?" Mimi asked.

"Cinnabar Island?" Liv suggested, slightly joking.

"I got it!" the tall, dirty blonde haired boy yelled. He caught up with the girls and held up a small Pokeball.

"Cool" the group chorused.

"Hey, what happens if they aren't in Pallet Town?" Sora questioned, slightly worried.

"Then… I guess we'll have to start over" Liv considered the options. "Or we can see if those digivices of yours can detect anything on Cinnabar"

"Ok" the redhead nodded, and glanced at her digivice. Her eyes widened a little, and she yanked it off her bag. "Mimi, our signal isn't working anymore"

"Huh?" the blonde glanced at hers. "Maybe we're in a zone where it can't detect anything. Like a cell phone"

"Mimi, this **isn't a cell phone. Gennai programmed these so this won't happen-"**

"In the digital world. Don't get so worked up, I'm sure it will start working soon" Just as those words left Mimi's mouth, both devices started beeping rapidly. 

"See"

"Sora!" a perky voice came.

"Biyomon!" Sora yelled as the pink bird ran out of the bushes.

"Palmon?" Mimi cautiously called.

"Mimi?" the plant creature wandered out. "Mimi!" the digimon were soon being held tightly in their Master's arms.

"You guys… there are others!" Liv screamed and hid behind Alex. She was correct, for after she yelled that, five other creatures poured out of the bushes.

~*~*~*~*~

The old man continued typing, gloves fingers flying over the keys. He was whispering something under his breath.

"Courage… no. Love… no. Hope… hope?" He continued searching the computer's files, eyes widening. "Oh no. TK"

"Bobo?" the red digimon tilted its head/body to the side, confused.

"Well lil guy, TK's device seems to be acting different. All the others are missing, I can't find the location. But they are all powered up. But his seems to have lost all its energy. Which means" He sighed, not wanting to say it. "He's dying. The other devices…the Digidestined must have been deleted before going through the vortex. But TK is… or was fine. He was our only hope"

"Isn't there any chance the other devices are just acting up?" a new voice came. Leomon.

"No. I'm sorry"

"What about their crests?" Gennai sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever was on the other side must have taken the crests. Izzy's laptop also. I can't contact him"

"Does it have to end like this?" Leomon asked. The strong lion-type digimon never wanted to accept defeat. "Can't you give the Digidestined time to at least find the divices?"

"Leomon, if these digivices fall into the wrong hands, they can cause a lot of damage"

The man with a blonde mane hung his head.

"What do you think would happen if they did fall into the wrong hands?" Instead of answering him, Gennai turned in his chair, and pressed the _enter key. Three words appeared on the screen._

~~~Operation Digidestined; Terminated~~~

_______________________

This is NOT the end of the fic!!!! It might be the middle. I haven't decided. If you're confused, e-mail me. I might be able to explain it more. Well, please review, and thanks for reading!


	8. The Pain Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Pokemon, or any of these characters besides Ditz.  
  
Notes: Ok, this chapter is quiet sad. I mean, I almost cried when writing it. Please, don't get pissed over what happens! I tried keeping some things out, but they are unavoidable.  
  
Cherry: Hehe. Don't worry. Something is gonna happen…. Maybe… *Smile*  
  
Burntstar: Hey! Didn't see your review last time, but oh well. ^_^ Just wanted you to know that Vince will be in the next chapter. Sorry he hasn't been in a lot. Really, I am.  
  
Quantum Weather Butterfly: Glad my e-mail helped you. If anyone doesn't understand anything, please don't hesitate to e-mail me.  
  
~The Pain Continues~  
  
Tai had returned to the dungeon the day before, not speaking. TK's condition was getting worse, and the Dark Children refused to try and help him. The loss of blood and concussion was giving him dizzy spells, making him faint, and giving him a fever.  
  
"It's ok TK" Kat continued rocking him back and forth. The once cold hearted girl couldn't help but feel bad. Everyone did. They couldn't really help. Matt wasn't there, the boy, Joe wasn't there with the first aid kit. "Don't cry"  
  
"I want my brother" TK whimpered. "I miss Matt"  
  
"I know you do" she wanted to cry along with him. On the other side of the dungeon, Nicole searched the bricks. She hit one with her palm and jumped a little.  
  
"There has to be a secret passage out of here. There has to be!" she told herself over and over. The blonde glanced over at Tai. His head was directed at the ceiling, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Hey" Ditz collapsed next to him. She saw Nicole look away and continue pounding the hard stones.  
  
"Hey" Tai weakly replied. His lips were a light shade of purple; she wasn't sure if that was good or not.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Cold"  
  
"At least you're talking"  
  
"Ya, I guess" his body slightly shook. Ditz unzipped her sweater and took it off.  
  
"Here, you need it more than me"  
  
"No, no you keep it. I'm fine" he violently shook for a moment.  
  
"No, Tai, come on!" the forced it into his arms. He looked over to her, digging his chocolate colored orbs into her light green ones. Her lip quivered, and she wrapped her arms around him, crying.  
  
"Hey… hey, it's ok" Tai whispered to her. He chuckled. "Don't you hate it when people say that?"  
  
"Uh… uh-huh" Ditz replied through her tears. Tai wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. She was two months younger than him, one inch shorter, and zero percent braver, no matter how mature she tried to act.  
  
"Damn it!" Nicole cried and hit the wall. She yelped then slid to the floor. She had lost track of how long they had been there, and didn't care anymore.  
  
What's a day? When the sun sets, then rises. She figured. The blonde took down her hair and flipped it. She watched Kat rock TK, Tai rock Ditz, and suddenly feel quiet lonely. She placed her head onto the wall and closed her eyes. She took in the musty smell and the sound of… of the dungeon door.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"You guys really look bad" a girl leaned against the door frame. She smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" Kat asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just another dark child. There's a lot of us, ya know. Name's Patricia" the pink haired girl paused, as if waiting for a greeting. Once she didn't get one, she rolled her eyes. "I'm here to give you some food" she tossed a large potato chip bag down, followed by five sandwiches. The Dark Children had been keeping the children alive- why, they didn't know. "Later" she closed the door with a loud bang.  
  
"I'm not hungry" Ditz whispered as her body shook.  
  
"Me neither" Tai added. Kat, TK, and Nicole shook their heads. Ditz sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs.  
  
"Really Tai, put on the jacket. You'll get cold… and you need to save the world" she smiled a little. The carrier of Courage put his right arms in the sleeve.  
  
"You can have the other one" he offered. Ditz's slightly smile and she stuck her left arm in the other one.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dark shadows had appeared around the children's eyes from the lack of sleep. They couldn't yell for help, they couldn't eat, they could hardly stay awake. Kat and TK were leaning against the stairs, Their eyes were closed, but they weren't fully asleep. Nicole was lying on the stone floor, shivering, lips blue. Tai and Ditz sat atop the rafters, leaning against each other. Both their eyes were staring out the window.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get out?" she dryly questioned.  
  
"Maybe" he answered in a small whisper. "I hope"  
  
"The others will come soon, right?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Ditz nodded.  
  
"We have to get out of here" she brushed hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Then let's go"  
  
"How"  
  
"I don't know… Izzy has been gone for a week. Four days in your world Tai. All together… you've been gone two weeks there"  
  
"And you said you weren't good at math"  
  
"How can you joke about this?" she slightly moved her hand and felt his touch. She quickly withdrew it, blushing. The carrier of courage hadn't noticed.  
  
"Easy to joke. Hard to keep courage" he muttered.  
  
"You aren't acting the same as when I first met you"  
  
"Neither are you"  
  
"Probably not… hey, what did you and that girl talk about?"  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Uh… she wanted to make a deal" he saw her face turn toward him.  
  
"What kind of deal?"  
  
"She wanted me to surrender. I didn't. Don't worry. But… after they catch the other Digidestined, they are going to make us dark children"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sh!" he put his hand over her mouth. "Once they get us together, we can pretend to be dark children! Then we can escape and make our way back home. Don't worry, everything will be alright" Ditz quickly moved his hand from her face.  
  
"Let's get down" she quickly ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I just think we should get down" Tai raised an eyebrow, but scooted over to the other side of the rafters. He jumped onto stairs and was closely followed by Ditz.  
  
"Ok, know now?" he attempted another joke. "Ow…" he looked down at his digivice; it was glowing a bright orange. Then he saw TK's start to glow.  
  
"Tai, what's going-" she stopped as he yelped in pain and bent down, clutching his side. "Tai?" she took a step forward.  
  
"Ow!" he screamed, lost his balance and fell down the stairs.  
  
"Tai!" her eyes widened, and she tore them away from the barer of courage to the barer of hope. He had stopped breathing. Kat jumped up and screamed.  
  
"Let us out!" Ditz began screaming. She turned and pounded on the door, screaming louder and louder. It finally opened, and she fell forward.  
  
"Who are you?" Nicole picked up TK.  
  
He's so cold… oh god oh god! She watched a boy run forward, grab him out of her arms, and run back up the stairs.  
  
"Come one!" his voice shook. Most reluctantly followed the stranger.  
  
"Tai?" Ditz shook him. A snore escaped his mouth. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Tai, time for school!"  
  
"Gimme five more minutes"  
  
"Uh… pizza"  
  
He jumped up.  
  
"Where? What? Hey" She grabbed his arm and yanked him up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
No, Tai and Ditz are not going to get together! You know how younger kids are more buddy buddy closeness with their guy friends than when their teenagers. They tend to be closer and do things they'd do with their girl friends. All Ditz and Tai are doing is bonding, ok? ^_^ 


	9. Behind the Masks

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Pokemon. Duuuh. ^_^!

Hi every body! I'm SO glad everyone read the notes at the bottom. I was afraid someone wouldn't and I would lose a reader. ^_^ I have no plans to get those two together, and I never will! So, don't worry about anything. I think it's so cliché when an original character and a cutie fall in love at 11.

_Cherry: *bounces* Thanks! Best compliment I've gotten in a while about my writing. ^_^ And don't worry. There will be Pokemon battles. I just can't seem to find a right place. It'll be soon, though._

_Burntstar: Oh, I'm making a site for my stories with original characters. I might have a drawing/doll of Ditz on there once it get up. _

_Quantum Weather Butterfly: I'm soooo glad everyone read the note at the bottom. I absolutely HATE it when an original character and a bishi fall in love at the age of 11. So cliché for my taste._

~Behind the masks~

Anna bent her head to the sky and yawned; she arched her back a tiny bit and lifted her hands into the air. 

"Hey Anna" a boy stopped outside her open door.

"Jason" she nodded her head and started typing at her computer again.

"What's up?" he casually walked into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Working on some reports for Myotismon" the brunette replied.

"You have to write a report?"

"Yeah; a weekly one. Want to help?"

"Sure" he smiled and caught the clipboard she threw at him. "Taichi, Takeru, Nicole, Nicole… what is this?"

"A check list of the kids. Can you go get them and take them to the hospital room?"

"We have a hospital room?" he questioned and stood up.

"Yep, three doors from the end of the hall on the left" she squinted her lavender eyes, and then grabbed her glasses off the desk. "I hate these" she muttered.

"So I've heard" he wrapped his arms around her and planted a small kiss on her cheek. She slightly smiled.

"Come on, I need that report"

"Ok" he walked out of the door and down the hall. She sighed and ran his image through her mind again. Suddenly a gust of wind hit the large room, sending her papers flying. Anna jumped up and ran over to the window; she sighed.

_This is gonna take me forever to organize, she cried._

~*~

Jason opened the dungeon's door and started walking down the stairs; he paused.

"Yellow?" he cautiously took another step. "Fine, make my job harder" he climbed down the remaining stone steps and looked around. "Ya know, if you guys don't show you won't go for your check up" He looked up at the beams, expecting to see heads looked back at him. "Crap, the door!"

He ran up the stairs and looked around, seeing nothing.

~*~

"You look familiar…" 

"So do you…"

"Must be the clothes…" Matt studied the girl next to him. She wore almost his exact clothes.

"My name's Nicole, by the way"

"I'm Matt" he nodded and looked longingly at the swinging double doors.

"You said that we were getting pizza" Tai growled and crossed his arms.

"Oh ya, Tai. TK's clinging for his life. Let's get pizza" Ditz rolled her eyes.

"Ya, ya" his eyes darted to a man. He wore a white coat and green surgical gloves; his face held an unreadable expression. Matt jumped out of his chair along with the others. Dr. Larson looked into Matt's eyes.

"Are you the brother?" he questioned.

~*~

"You **WHAT?!" Anna screamed.**

"Uh…. Left the door open" he squeaked. Anna was normally a laid back girl, but if you got on her bad side, she would tear you apart.

"How the heck did you manage that?" She threw on her coat, leading the others outside.

"He opened the door and walked down the stairs" Lily replied.

"Not funny" the brunette muttered through gritted teeth. She shoved open the doors and sped down the hill.

"Lily, you go north, Jason, you go south, Kyle, east. I'm goin west" she hurried down the street, pulling the hood over her head. She pushed her eyes from side to side, praying she would find them. She suddenly stopped in front of a pole, staring at the picture.

Anna McPeters.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: gray.

Skin: Tan.

If you have any information, please call 555-2451.

Anna continued to glare at the picture.

_So outdated. She scrunched up her nose. __Oh well, she tore it down. __A picture never does anyone justice. Beauty comes from movement. She crumpled it up and threw it into the trash._

"I wonder" she stared at the hospital. "One got hurt…" she walked inside and pulled her hood down.

"May I help you?" a pudgy woman with curly brown hair asked.

"Um… ya. My friends came in here earlier with a little kid. He's about this tall, blonde hair, blue eyes… cut on his forhead"

"Oh! Yes, they're in the waiting room"

"Alright, thanks" she began running out the door.

"The waiting room's over there" the nurse pointed to a door.

"I know, I'm just gonna get his family. They're in the car" she lied again.

"Alright" 

Anna ran outside and pulled out her cell phone. She hit the first auto number and held it up to her ear.

"Lily? They're in the hospital"

"Did they tell anyone?"

"Doesn't seem like it. Listen, call the others; I'm gonna keep an eye on them"

"Alright"

~*~

Lily pressed the power button and began dialing her brother's number- she never figured out how to put it on speed dial.

"Kyle?"

"Huh?"

"They're at the hospital. Meet Anna outside" she whispered while walking down the moonlit streets.

"Ok" she hung up again and dialed Jason's number.

"Jason, hospital, now!"

"Who is this?"

"You know who, stupid!"

"Oh, hey Lily"

"Whatever" the Japanese girl hung up and slipped the phone into her jacket pocket. She broke into a small run, turning the corner.

"Hey!" she collided with a tall figure, hood falling onto her shoulders.

"Lily?" someone cautiously asked. She pulled the hood back over her head and jumped up, flying down the streets. Tears began falling down her face.

"Daddy" she whispered, hearing someone chasing after her. "I'm sorry" She sharply turned into an ally, almost loosing her balance. She pulled herself onto the nearest fire escape, then jumped over the fence.

"Lily!" her father's voice faded in the distance.

~*~

"We're all here, now" Jason watched Lily slowly approach them.

"What's wrong?" her twin brother questioned, seeing her bloodshot eyes.

"It's nothing" she shook her head, turning to Anna. "Still in there?"

"Ya. Come on" she nodded her head towards the door, and they walked back inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eh, short, I know. I've been writing one shot fanfics and I'm working on like, 5 others at the moment (none posted)

And I'm SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO sorry to Burntstar and Kungfool. I haven't been using your characters a lot, and I PROMISE the next chapters are gonna be about you. I feel awful for not writing about them, but I just had to write this. Plus, it's a great cliffhanger.

Are the Dark Children gonna capture the DD and others?

Will the Dark Children be recognized again?

Is TK even alive?

All these will be answered in about 3 chapters from now.


	10. Finding Help

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, Pokemon, or any of these origional characters besides Ditz.

Notes: Alright everyone, sorry for taking so long AGAIN. I have been so incredibly busy lately. First I needed to read my summer reading list, then I went on vacation, then I got into a fight with my boyfriend and it got me out of the writing mood for a week, and now I'm in school! Gaaah… Also, I'm trying to write a novel to send off to some publishing company, so I'm directing all my creativity at that right now.

Reviews:

_Burntstar__: I'm soo happy to hear that you aren't mad. I was getting kinda nervous when I posted this that you and Kungfool would be. ^_^_

_Cherry: I've been debating 3 different endings. One's pretty cliché (Not so crazy about that one) One calls for a sequel (Not sure if I'll write that one) and one is what you said (not sure about that one either) I have like, 5 others in the making, so I'll have to narrow them down. *Sigh* I thought of that idea a while ago and I love it, but I'm not sure… *Shrug*_

_Gatochu: I told you I loved that line, though it's in a more serious spot than I woulda hoped… I MISS YOU! Gah, two more day to go._

~Finding Help~

**~Prologue to Part 2~**

_One  week__  before_

"Joe! Matt!" Izzy ran up to the others, breathless. Team Rocket exchanged a few confused glances. "TK, Tai!"

"They aren't here" Matt handed him some water; the carrier of Knowledge quickly drank it.

"Have any more?" he questioned.

"Uh… ya" Matt took another bottle from his backpack.

"Anyway, TK's hurt" Izzy finished the second bottle in record time.

"What? Where?!"

"Oh, that town" Izzy looked thoughtfully at the ground, then was abruptly shaken by Matt.

"**Izzy" He screamed.**

"Rubble City! I think that's it anyway" Izzy pulled away from him.

"That's a four day trip from here" Vince said.

"How'd he get hurt?" Matt questioned, a little more calm than before.

"Some people called the Dark Children-"

"The Dark Children?" Jesse placed her hands on her hips and slightly leaned to the side.

"You know them?" Vince asked.

"Do we ever! Those twerps have been stealing out Pokemon ever since… well, they started stealing out Pokemon!" James growled.

"We never found out where their headquarters were, though" Meowth shook his head.

"I just told you. Rubble City" Izzy spoke. The Digidestined and Vince watched as the others fell in a strange manner.

"How do you think they do that?" Matt stared at his feet and legs.

"You would think that's physically impossible." Joe agreed. "I mean, who would want to fall when embarrassed?"

The boys shrugged as Team Rocket jumped back up.

"We'll help you if you help us" Meowth offered.

"What would we have to do?" Izzy cocked an eyebrow.

"Capture those brats!" Meowth replied with a devilish scowl on his face.

"And you'll help our friends?"

"Exactly"

"I dunno" Matt whispered to Izzy.

"Deal" Izzy shook the catlike creature's paw.

~*~*~

Five days later, the group stood in front of a giant building. It's Roman like structure reminded Izzy of a newer Parthenon.

"So, why are we here" the red haired boy asked.

"Our boss can give us some stuff we need" James replied.

"Ooh" the children replied, not understanding at all; they began walking up to the structure, studying it carefully.

"Hello" James said with a smile to the guards. They glared at him, and his grin faded. "Hi?"

"Team Rocket" Jesse pushed the boy aside, pulled out her wallet, and showed them an ID.

"Right" the men nodded and opened the doors, allowing them to pass. The small group began walking down a dark corridor, reading signs on the doors.

_Training room; __Gym;__ lab were a few. After what seemed like an eternity, Jesse and James stopped in front of large double doors._

"Wait here" Jesse instructed, giving them a slight glare. They silently slipped into the room and closed the door.

"So, what do you guys think of them?" Vince whispered.

"They're **weird" Matt bluntly replied.**

"Yeah" his fellow Digidestined nodded.

"Let's just hope they can help…" Izzy sighed and looked longingly out the window; a flock of Pidgy flew freely in the wind.

A sharp clatter interrupted their thoughts, and directed their eyes at a door labeled _lab. It was soon followed by more shattering sounds._

"What… what do you think that was?" Joe's pale skin was suddenly covered by goose bumps.

"I dunno." Vince and Matt replied. They watched as the youngest boy slowly walked up the door, and opened in an inch; he peered inside. 

Then a light appeared and engulfed the area, illuminating their figures.

~*~*~

"What happened?"

"Where are we?"

"How'd we get her?"

"It's so… dark…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sooooo short- even for a prologue! Seriously, I tried really hard to write this chapter. It gave me writers block to the limits. So the next chapter **will be out in the next month. I ****promise! If it isn't… um… sodas are everyone! All you can drink! ^_^**


	11. Sorry

Hey guys…

Eheh. I feel horrible about posting this… really I do… and I know you guys are going to absolutely kill me in the reviews…

I can't finish this story. It was really fun to write at first, but now it's just a pain in the butt and adds more stress to my life. And my life already has WAY to much stress. Please forgive me. I'm out of ideas, and when I try to write this I just get frustrated. I'm out of my Digimon obsession, which is sort of about time because I've loved it for 3 years.

If you want to know why I just can't finish writing this you can go to my journal at [http://angelfire.com/rebellion/starlight_tears/true/index.html][1]. That's mainly my perks, though. It pretty much revolves around one of my friends who's going off to the Navy and I have to spend as much time with him as I can before the end of February. You'll fall in love with this guy, I promise. Anyway…

If you want the complete story on why my life is getting extremely stressful and why I just can't handle much anymore go to my other penname. And look for my story that will be posted there around the end of February. If you want to get a e-mail when that's up say so. I **promise I will finish that one! Anyway, the address for the story on me is here http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1166180. It also gives you more background on that guy.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this. It's my first story to reach over 100 reviews. Thanks so much…

   [1]: http://angelfire.com/rebellion/starlight_tears/true/index.html



End file.
